There has been little improvement in the prognosis and survival of malignant glioma patients over the past decade (Non-Patent Literatures 1 and 2), despite the fact that aggressive combined treatment modalities have been developed. Therefore, the development of a new treatment modality is needed, and one option is specific immunotherapy. Recent advances in tumor immunology have led to the discovery of several cancer-associated antigens and their epitope peptides that can be recognized by cytotoxic T lymphocytes (CTLs) (Non-Patent Literature 3). Glioma-associated antigens and their peptides have also been reported (Non-Patent Literatures 4-6), but their numbers are very limited.    [Non-Patent Literature 1] Karpeh M S, Kelsen D P, Tepper J E (2001) Cancer of the stomach. In: Devita V T Jr. editor. Cancer: principles & practice of oncology. 6th ed. Philadelphia: Lippincott Williams & Wilkins; p. 1092-1121    [Non-Patent Literature 2] Stewart L A (2002) Chemotherapy in adult high-grade glioma: s systematic review and meta-analysis of individual patient data from 12 randomized trials. Lancet 359: 1011-1018    [Non-Patent Literature 3] Renkvist N, Castelli C, Robbins P F, Parmiani G (2001) A listing of human tumor antigens recognized by T cells. Cancer Immuno Immunother 50: 3-15    [Non-Patent Literature 4] Liu G, Ying H, Zeng G, Wheeler C J, Black K L, Yu J S (2004) HER-2, gp100, and MAGE-1 are expressed in human glioblastoma and recognized by cytotoxic T cells. Cancer Res 64: 4980-4986    [Non-Patent Literature 5] Murayama K, Kobayashi T, Imaizumi T, Mastunaga K, Kurimoto T, Shigemori M, Shichijo S, Itoh K (2000) Expression of the SART3 tumor-rejection antigen in brain tumors and induction of cytotoxic T lymphocytes by its peptides. J Immunother 23: 511-518    [Non-Patent Literature 6] Tsuda N, Nonaka Y, Shichijo S, Yamada A, Ito M, Maeda Y, Harada M, Kamura T, Itoh K (2002) UDP-Gal: bGlcNAc b1, 3-galactosyltransferase, polypeptide 3 (GALT3) is a tumour antigen recognized by HLA-A2-restricted cytotoxic T lymphocytes from patients with brain tumour. Br J Cancer 87: 1006-1012